Everyone has their Obsession
by Rochi68
Summary: Fic écrite pour un concours. One shot sur les obsessions qui peuvent conduire à un drame. Attention, mort d'un personnage.


Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !

La pluie froide tombe au rythme de mes larmes. Contenues depuis, je ne sais plus, dis-moi fils, depuis quand ? J'ai perdu toute notion de temps depuis ton départ. Départ, encore un bien joli mot, dénué de sens, la réalité crue serait plutôt du genre à me crier que tu gis sous mes pieds, un impact de balle au milieu du front. Balle qui t'étais certainement destinée du jour où tu as décidé de te mettre au service des autres.

Je me sens tellement responsable de cette obsession, tout le monde en a une, la mienne était de voir ce jour arriver, celui où je pleurerai sur ta tombe. Je ne peux que m'en vouloir, pas de ton entrée au F.B.I., quoique peut-être, non je m'en veux parce que c'est devenu une obsession. Ta plaque, ton arme sont devenues tes meilleures amies et aussi ennemies, mais seulement parce ce qu'elles te permettaient de t'affirmer.

Ta mère et moi savions pourquoi tu avais rejoins cette voie, une échappatoire à la vie familiale qui devenait pesante, toutes les attentions tournées vers Charlie, ne te laissant que trop peu de place. Si tu savais comme je regrette fils, vraiment. Ces longues semaines sans te voir parce que trop obsédé par une affaire, les victimes pour toi n'étant pas que des visages dans des dossiers, cela faisait ta force mais était aussi ta plus grande faiblesse. J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tellement de choses, de ne pas avoir su te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point j'étais et suis fier de toi.

J'ai échoué dans mon rôle de père et ma nouvelle compagne, la culpabilité, en tant que bonne obsession ne me quitte plus, elle englouti tout et ne laisse aucune place au bonheur. D'ailleurs comment est-ce que je peux oser prétendre au bonheur ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à avancer maintenant que tu n'es plus là, un fils ne devrait jamais s'en aller avant ses parents, c'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé fonctionner Donnie. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas de cette façon que les choses se déroulent !

Quelle ironie, te dire toutes ces choses maintenant qu'il est trop tard, que les choses sont devenues beaucoup trop définitives. J'envie tellement ta mère à ce moment-là, elle est auprès de toi, avec la possibilité de te serrer dans ses bras, de te dire combien elle t'aime. Elle doit être un peu en colère de te voir si tôt, dis-lui bien de prendre bien soin de toi maintenant, je pense vous rejoindre bientôt. Charlie recommence à avancer, Amita y est pour beaucoup, je crois que ton petit frère a enfin trouvé une sorte de paix, Don. Tu lui manques énormément.

Oh Donnie, moi je fais du sur place. Emma dit que cette impression est normale. Cette jeune femme est vraiment charmante, dommage que votre rencontre ait été aussi brève. Elle vient me voir tous les jours depuis, depuis la… Elle se sent responsable, tu sais, mais elle n'y est pour rien, n'est ce pas ? Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de toujours être en vie, ce serait une insulte à ton sacrifice, à ta grande préoccupation pour les autres.

- Alan ?

- Emma !

- Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, venez, il est temps de rentrer, vous êtes trempé.

- Je veux rester encore un peu avec mon fils, Emma ! J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, peut-être qu'il me pardonnera un jour.

- Alan, vous n'êtes responsable de rien. Le junkie qui tentait de me voler mon sac l'est. Il faut arrêter de vous faire du mal.

- C'est vous qui me dites ça ?

- Oui, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre et il m'aura fallu de l'aide, mais j'ai enfin réalisé à quel point je me trompais. Et vous savez qui m'a aidé à en prendre conscience ?

- Votre thérapeute ?

- Non Alan, c'est vous ! J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en faire autant pour vous. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous rendre coupable.

- Personne ne vous en veut, je ne crois pas que Don voudrait vous voir comme ça. Charlie a besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous. Si on rentrait ? On reviendra demain si vous voulez.

- D'accord, j'ai encore tant de…

- Je sais et vous savez quoi, lui aussi le sait.

Ils regagnèrent doucement l'allée ou étais garé la voiture. Il aimait à penser que ce n'était pas le vent soufflant dans les feuilles, mais Donnie qui lui avait parlé à cet instant-là.

_Je t'aime Papa !_


End file.
